In general, drinking water, for example, mineral water, etc. is stored in a transparent container with a sealing cap. Such a sealing type transparent container is available in various types, for example, a bottle shape, etc. depending on contents which are filled.
In recent years, health is becoming a big issue, so a new type of a container is used in order to generate and store natural health foods. To this end, alkali reduced water is receiving attention so as to remove oxygen free radical or acidic wastes which are regarded as an aging or adult disease factor in a human body. Various methods and apparatuses are being developed in an effort to generate alkali reduced water.
As an example of a conventional container for generating alkali reduced water, there is the Korean patent registration number 1301904 entitled “container for accommodating liquid” (hereinafter referred to as “conventional container for accommodating liquid”) which was invented and patented by the same applicant as the present invention. The above conventional container will be described below.
The above conventional container for accommodating liquid includes a container formed of an upper layer part having a hollow empty space and open upper and lower sides, and a lower layer part which is formed extending downward from the upper layer part and has an empty space in its inside, thus accommodating liquid; and an upper and lower side separating plate which fits movable into a boundary part formed between the upper layer part and the lower layer part of the container, thus forming an air block layer at the lower layer part, wherein the upper and lower side separating plate includes a plurality of through ventilation holes, and each of the ventilation holes is formed in a conical shape wherein the diameter of the upper side is smaller than the diameter of the lower side, more specifically, in a conical shape wherein the upper side is narrow, and lower side is wide.
An alkali reducing agent is provided at the lower layer part, thus reducing the liquid filled in the inside of the container into alkali reduced water.
In the above-described conventional container for accommodating liquid, the upper layer part into which water is filled and the lower layer part into which an alkali reducing agent is filed are formed in a single container. For this reason, the conventional container for accommodating liquid becomes bulky in terms of its whole volume since the upper layer part into which water is filled and the lower layer part are configured integral.
Therefore, the conventional container for accommodating liquid causes inconvenience since the whole volume is large when a user carries it in person for an outdoor activity, for example, exercise or travel.